Konketsu no Kyuketsuki
by Momoka Mayuyu
Summary: Neo Verona: disinilah para vampire tinggal, jauh dari pemukiman manusia. Dan disana, seorang pangeran muda berusaha mewujudkan impiannya bersama sahabat kecilnya./bad summary/RnR?
1. Moon 0

**Konketsu no Kyuketsuki  
The Half Blood Vampire**

.

.

.  
Story by : Momoka Mayuyu  
Disclaimer : Thomas R. Tania P.  
Warning : AU/OC/OOC/Romance/Fantasy/Mistery/Tragedy/YxU/YxW/AxJ/OxS  
Catatan Kecil : Kalau begini (...) artinya ganti latar waktu, kalau latar tempat ;)

Moon 0 : Prolog

**_TRANG!_**

Bunyi pedang yang terus bergesekan menandakan sebuah perang besar. Tapi ini bukan perang biasa. Ini ...

"Yang Mulia, cepat pergi dari sana!" sosok gadis berdarah Jepang berlari ke arah arena perang tersebut sambil berteriak memanggil tuannya yang ada disana. Mata gelap sang pemegang pedang menangkap seorang gadis yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Bodoh! Pergi dari sini!"

**_SYAT!_**

Cairan merah kental mengalir melalui lengan pria tersebut. "Apa yang ... kau lakukan disini?"

.

"Yang Mulia seharusnya tidak memaksakan diri untuk pergi berperang," gadis tadi membalut luka tuannya. "Mereka tidak akan segan-segan membunuh Anda. Terlebih, matahari sudah mulai terbit."

"Cerewet! Seharusnya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau ini wanita, kenapa harus ikut berperang? Kau mau mati disana? Kau tidak bisa bermain pedang, mengerti?!" si gadis hanya diam sambil terus membalut. "Hh ... pokoknya, jangan pergi ke luar kastil lagi. Itu berbahaya," pria itu berdiri dan kemudian melanjutkan pertarungannya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Keras kepala tapi perhatian ..." gumamnya pelan.

...

"Untunglah para pemburu itu sudah berhasil dikalahkan. Aku tidak menyangka mereka berani menyerang kastil di tengah malam. Beberapa dari mereka sudah lolos," ucap salah seorang lelaki yang sebaya dengan pria tadi. "Saya berharap Anda tidak terluka, Pangeran. Sungguh Saya tidak menyangka Anda ikut menghabisi para pemburu sialan itu."

"Aku akan melindungi kastil ini dan melindungi Yumi, apa pun yang terjadi ..." lelaki tadi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan tuannya.

"Anda benar-benar keras kepala."

"Kau tidak lebih sama dari Yumi. Cerewet!"

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin melindunginya?"

"... harus berapa kali kubilang padamu, aku menganggapnya sebagai kakak yang paling berharga."

"Itu karena tuan adalah anak tunggal, ya. Hahaha ... aku mengerti."

"... seperti kau tidak saja, William ..." pangeran itu pun masuk ke dalam kastilnya.

"Hmm ... kau pikir cuma kau yang ingin melindungi Yumi, Yang Mulia? Kurasa kau lupa denganku ..." ucap William pelan. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke kastil, bertepatan dengan terbitnya matahari. "Tadi penyerangan para pemburu vampire itu berapa lama, ya?"

.

"Bersulang!" santapan berupa segelas darah telah dipegang oleh para prajurit yang tadi berperang. Tidak, bukan prajurit. Mereka vampire!

"Aku dengar ada beberapa pemburu vampire yang lolos ..." raja Richard—pemimpin para vampire—membuka mulutnya. "Berapa jumlahnya?"

"Sekitar dua puluh tiga, Yang Mulia Raja," jawab seorang vampire bernama Deaglon. "Sisanya sudah kami bereskan." Richard tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kita rayakan saja kematian sisanya hari ini. Portia, tolong kau tutup semua tirai sebelum cahaya matahari masuk kesini. Aku lihat tadi surya sudah mulai terbit."

Seorang pelayan bernama Portia menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup jendela dengan tirai-tirai yang terbuat dari sutra.

"Satu hal lagi yang mau kutanyakan," keributan seisi ruangan pun lenyap. Mereka semua memandang raja mereka, seakan-akan yang ditanyakan adalah hal penting. "Mana Ulrich?"

.

"Yumi, apa tidak apa-apa membantuku mengangkat ini?" tanya seorang gadis sebaya Yumi. Rambut panjangnya yang semburat _pink _itu dikucir kuda dan membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Tidak apa-apa," Yumi tersenyum sambil membawa sekeranjang buah apel di tangannya. "Lagipula, kau tidak mungkin membawa dua buah keranjang apel ini ke Twilight Town sendirian."

"Terima kasih, Yumi."

Yumi tersenyum.

"Eh?" Yumi memandang sebuah pintu yang baru saja dilewatinya.

"Ada apa, Yumi?"

"Aku ... belum pernah melihat pintu ini sebelumnya."

"Hng? Ayahku bilang, pintu ini cuma berisi ruangan penuh rongsokan."

"Benarkah?" Yumi masih menatap pintu itu dalam-dalam. "Apa paman Waldo pernah ke dalam sini?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Tapi ayahku diberitahu oleh paman Franz. Ayo, Yumi. Kita ke Twilight Town sekarang."

"Iya, Aelita ..."

**To Be Next Moon**

* * *

Hola! Sebenarnya fic ini sudah pernah di publish dulu, sekarang di publish ulang aja.  
Agak aneh, ya? Hehehe ...  
Aku sangat suka cerita tentang vampire. Sampai-sampai aku mencari fic yang berhubungan dengan vampire dan membacanya berulang-ulang.  
Ah! Kemudian soal Twilight Town, aku dapat itu di Kingdom Hearts. Tahu game itu, kan?  
Sekian dulu, ya. Terima kasih banyak ^_^


	2. Moon 1

**Konketsu no Kyuketsuki  
The Half Blood Vampire**

.

.

.  
Story by : Momoka Mayuyu  
Disclaimer : Thomas R. Tania P.  
Warning : AU/AR/AT/OC/OOC/Romance/Fantasy/Mistery/Tragedy/YxU/YxW/AxJ/OxS  
Catatan Kecil : Beberapa latar tempat di fic ini diambil dari anime lain dan games

Moon 1 : Promise ~ First Meet ~

"Ah, maaf merepotkan, Yumi ..." seorang wanita berambut merah muda tersenyum hingga gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat. "Membantu Aelita membawa dua buah keranjang apel ke Twilight Town pasti lelah. Jaraknya dengan kastil cukup jauh."

"Tidak masalah, bibi Anthea. Aku pasti bosan jika harus tinggal di kastil terus," Yumi menyimpitkan matanya dan tersenyum. "Kau akan membawa apel-apel itu kemana?"

"Ke panti asuhan. Mereka pasti senang menerimanya," Yumi mengangguk. Sebenarnya, apel-apel tadi bukanlah apel. Itu hanya sebuah wadah berbentuk apel yang isinya adalah darah. Apa boleh buat, jarak panti asuhan sangat jauh dan harus melewati dunia manusia.

Anthea pergi dengan menaiki seekor kuda putih. Ia pergi ... keluar dari gerbang Twilight Town dan keluar dari negeri vampire.

.

"Apa yang ada di luar negeri ini?" gumam Yumi. Aelita yang mendengarnya menghentikan kegiatan minumnya.

"Tidak tahu ... tidak ada yang pernah keluar dari Neo Verona sebelumnya. Maksudku ... vampire-vampire seusia kita," Yumi menaikkan alisnya. Ia memandang papan yang terpajang di dinding kedai tempat mereka minum sekarang.

Andy's Blood Café

"Lama kelamaan kedai di Twilight Town semakin sepi," komentar Aelita saat memperhatikan sekitar mereka.

"Benar juga ..." gumam Yumi. "Hng?"

"Ada apa, Yumi?" Yumi memandang Aelita dengan seksama. Tepatnya, memandang wajahnya.

"Aelita ... kau cantik."

"Eh?"

"Ya ... rambutmu yang kau kucir itu, sayang sekali, kan, kalau diikat? Urai saja. Aku yakin akan ada laki-laki yang terpikat olehmu. Selain itu ... pembawaanmu sangat manis dan lembut."

Wajah Aelita bersemu.

"Yumi, kau bisa saja, ya," Aelita tertawa ringan.

"MINGGIR!" terdengar teriakan seorang pria beserta pekikan kuda dari luar kafe.

"Ada apa itu?!" seru Yumi kaget.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat. Mungkinkah pemburu vampire menerobos gerbang Neo Verona dan membuat keributan disini?" duga Aelita. Yumi memandang Aelita dengan tajam. Ia tidak marah, hanya keget saja saat mendengar teriakan tadi.

"Kita periksa saja. Lagipula, tidak mungkin pemburu vampire bisa menembus gerbang Neo Verona, mustahil! Gerbang itu tidak terlihat. Jangan buru-buru menyusun hipotesa," Yumi keluar dari kafe diikuti oleh Aelita. Dugaan meleset. Itu sama sekali bukan pemburu vampire. Itu adalah seekor kuda vampire (kuda yang sudah berubah menjadi vampire) yang ditunggangi oleh ...

"Y ... YANG MULIA! Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?!" orang itu tersentak kaget.

"Pertanyaan yang kulontarkan waktu perang itu keluar dari mulutmu," ujarnya polos. "Aku bosan di kastil, jadi aku melarikan diri. Tapi sepertinya pedagang daging ini menghalangiku kabur," terangnya sambil menatap sinis seorang pria tua pedagang daging.

Yumi menghela nafas panjang. "Anda memang tidak boleh kabur."

"Kenapa?! Aku ingin sepertimu. Bebas berkeliaran kemana saja. Tidak perlu di kastil seharian. Bahkan kalau kau mau, kau bisa keluar dari Neo Verona sesuka hatimu!" Yumi tersentak kaget.

"Benarkah aku boleh?" Yumi menatap sang putra mahkota Neo Verona dengan mata berbinar. Sang pangeran langsung tersadar dari ucapannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh! Aku hanya bercanda. Maaf ..." tanpa menguras waktu, pangeran itu mengacu kudanya dengan langkah cepat.

"Apa dia akan keluar Neo Verona?" tanya Aelita sedikit cemas.

"Dia tidak akan begitu," Yumi tersenyum. "Dia tidak akan keluar dari sini."

"..."

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tadi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mereka sudah terbiasa melihat adegan kaburnya sang putra mahkota. Juga terbiasa dengan sikap keras kepalanya. Dan tentu saja, mereka semua sudah terbiasa ketika melihat beberapa penunggang kuda lainnya melesat di depan mereka. Yah ... beberapa pengawal kerajaan yang berusaha menangkap tuan mereka.

"Hari ini pun kabur dari kastil," Yumi menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar desahan seorang gadis. "Yang Mulia benar-benar tidak suka dengan keadaan kastil, ya? Padahal disana mewah dan luar biasa besar. Aku mau tinggal disana."

"Ya ... Yang Mulia aneh sekali."

"Dia pernah mengatakan kalau dia suka cahaya matahari."

"Lho? Memangnya dia pernah melihat? Ada-ada saja Yang Mulia itu." Sekali lagi, Yumi tersenyum. Ia selalu tersenyum setiap ada yang membicarakan tentang sahabat kecilnya itu, Ulrich Stern.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Yang Mulia, perkenalkan putri saya, Yumi Ishiyama. Mulai sekarang, Anda tidak akan kesepian lagi. Saya sudah bawakan teman untuk Anda," Yumi tersenyum pahit. Ia tidak senang ketika mendengar kata "bawakan" yang seakan-akan ia adalah benda yang dibeli dan diberikan untuk seorang pangeran.

"Yumi satu tahun lebih tua dari Anda, Yang Mulia," ibu Yumi—Aikiko—tersenyum manis. Ulrich memandang Yumi dengan tatapan dingin sehingga itu membuatnya takut.

"Sa ... salam kenal, Yang Mulia!" Yumi membungkukkan badannya. Ia berusaha untuk tenang.

"Ya ... salam kenal," Ulrich menjawab dingin. Aikiko segera menunjukkan raut cemas di wajahnya melihat sikap Ulrich yang dingin seperti itu.

"Ulrich ..." Helena—sang ratu—membelai kepala Ulrich dengan lembut. "Berteman baik lah dengan Yumi, ya? Jangan tunjukkan wajah dingin begitu, Sayang ..." Ulrich memandang ibunya. Seketika itu juga, ia tersenyum tipis meski dipaksakan.

'Sepertinya ada yang membebani senyum itu ...' batin Yumi sambil memandang wajah Ulrich yang sedang tersenyum.

"Nah, ayo pergi!" ajak Yumi sambil menarik tangan Ulrich. Seperti tadi, anak lelaki berumur lima tahun yang sedang ditariknya ini tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka berdua sampai di sebuah lembah yang sangat indah. Hamparan bunga-bunga terlihat seperti permadani. Dan saat itu juga, mata Ulrich berbinar-binar melihatnya. Ia kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Nah ... bagus, kan?" kata Yumi. Ulrich masih terus memandang permadani bunga. Ia belum pernah melihat hal yang seindah ini sebelumnya. "Di luar Neo Verona lebih bagus, lho!" Ulrich agak kaget sedikit mendengar ucapan Yumi.

"Kakak ... kakak pernah kesana?" tanya Ulrich sambil memandang Yumi. Yumi tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku tidak diizinkan keluar Neo Verona karena masih anak-anak. Tapi, saat aku sudah cukup dewasa nanti, aku akan ke luar sana!" jawab Yumi.

"Kalau begitu ... aku juga akan menunggu sampai dewasa nanti!" Yumi memandang Ulrich dengan heran. "Kakak ... harus berjanji padaku." Ulrich menjulurkan kelingking-nya. "Berjanjilah padaku agar kita bisa pergi bersama-sama ke luar Neo Verona!"

Tatapan mata Yumi melembut dan ia tersenyum. "Ya ... tentu saja!" Yumi pun menyilangkan kelingking-nya pada jari kecil Ulrich. Saat itu juga, pertama kalinya sang pangeran tersenyum.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Yumi sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Begitu juga Aelita. Paman Yumi dan ayah Aelita sudah pulang dari pertemuan yang ada di kastil. Sebenarnya, Yumi belum ada niat ke rumahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli apa sudah tengah malam atau tidak. Toh, di Neo Verona, selamanya adalah malam hari kecuali di perbatasannya. Perbatasan antara gerbang Neo Verona dan dunia manusia adalah tempat berbahaya bagi vampire. Disana, siang menjadi lebih lama dan malam sangat singkat, sekitar empat jam. Dan sialnya lagi, jarak kastil dengan gerbang Neo Verona sangatlah dekat.

"Hmm ... bulan sedang tersenyum," gumam Yumi sembari mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. "Aku jadi ingin ke lembah tempat aku dan Yang Mulia biasa bermain dulu."

.

"Wah ... semuanya tidak berubah!" seru Yumi. Yumi merebahkan dirinya ke permadani bunga itu. Empuk ... kasur bunga. Tepat sekali.

"Tentu saja tidak berubah. Neo Verona tidak punya kemarau," sahut sebuah suara. Yumi tersentak kaget dan segara bangun.

"Ah, kukira siapa ... ternyata Anda, Yang Mulia ..." Ulrich memandang dingin ke Yumi. Tapi tak masalah, Yumi sudah kenal dengan sikap Ulrich.

"Sekali saja ... panggil namaku."

"Eh?" Yumi menaikkan alisnya.

"Panggil namaku."

"Nama ... aku tidak bisa!" tolak Yumi tegas.

"... Yumi ..."

"Hng?"

"Kau punya pacar?" mata Yumi membulat. Kaget dengan lontaran pertanyaan dari Ulrich.

"Pa ... pacar? Aduh, Yang Mulia! Mana mungkin, kan? Aku ini tidak manis," Yumi tertawa hambar. Ia merasa sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan itu.

"... oh, begitu. Baguslah."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Ulrich tak menjawab. Ia hanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Yumi.

"Tidak ... tidak ada apa-apa," akhirnya, ia menjawab meski tanpa ekspresi.

"Ahaha ..."

Ulrich memandang Yumi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Yumi?"

"Habisnya ... habisnya ... kau ini aneh, sih!" Yumi masih tertawa. "Masa sifatmu dari kecil tidak berubah! Dingin, keras kepala, kasar, dan menyebalkan! Hahaha ..." Ulrich membulatkan matanya.

"Enak saja! Kau juga, sama sekali tidak berubah! Malah jidatmu tambah lebar seiring usiamu!" Yumi berhenti tertawa.

"Kau ini!" dan pada akhirnya, keduanya saling mengejek. Meskipun pada akhirnya, mereka tertawa.

Yumi kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur bunga. "Hh ... sudah lama aku tidak mendengar tawamu, Yang Mulia." Ulrich juga merebahkan dirinya juga.

"... ya ... aku juga merasa aku tidak pernah mendengar suara tawaku lagi," tiba-tiba, Yumi tersenyum licik.

"Ada apa dengan senyummu itu?"

"Sekian lama Yang Mulia tidak tertawa, masih saja seperti dulu. Tawamu jelek sekali!"

"Kau mau ribut lagi?!"

"Tidak, terima kasih ..."

Keduanya sekarang terdiam memandang langit. Biru. Bintang. Awan. Bulan. Langit. Maksudnya ... langit malam ini terlihat biru dan cerah karena bintang-bintang sama terhamparnya seperti bunga-bunga yang mereka rebahi. Awan yang biasanya sulit dilihat sekarang terpampang jelas dimata mereka. Bulan pun sangat bersinar terang.

"Cantik, ya ..." komentar Yumi. "Bulan sedang tertawa."

"... biasanya kau akan bilang bulan sedang tersenyum."

"Hari ini lebih indah dari biasanya," senyum menghiasi bibir Yumi. Ulrich pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ya ... cantik sekali."

Keheningan menemani Yumi dan Ulrich dalam sekejap. Keduanya tak ada yang bicara, terlalu kagum memandang langit.

"Hei ..." ucap Ulrich pelan.

"Hn?"

"Kau ingat janjimu, kan, Yumi?"

Yumi tersenyum lagi.

"Iya ... selalu."

"... hari ini kau beda dari biasanya."

"Eh?"

"Kau bersikap seperti seorang sahabat hari ini. Tak ada kata 'Anda' atau 'Saya' yang keluar dari mulutmu."

"Hah? Maaf atas ketidaksopanan sa ..."

"Aku suka. Aku suka begitu," potong Ulrich diiringi senyuman. "Lain kali, ucapkan dengan kata 'Aku' saja, ya?" pintanya.

"... ya ... ya! Aku janji."

"Lagi-lagi kau berjanji. Padahal janjimu sebelumnya belum kau penuhi."

"Ah?!"

"Tidak, aku bercanda!" Ulrich berdiri. Tepatnya, duduk. "Aku suka setiap kau berjanji padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena setiap Yumi berjanji, kau mengatakannya dengan penuh senyuman. Sudah dulu, ya. Aku pulang," Ulrich melangkah mendekati kudanya. Saat sosoknya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Yumi memegang pipinya.

"Panas ... pipiku panas ..." ucapnya pelan. "Apa wajahku merah sekarang?"

To Be Next Moon

To Be Next Moon ...

Hahaha ... aku selalu tertawa kalau membaca To Be Next Moon :D

Agak lucu juga, sih. Aku niru itu dari To Be Next Stage-nya AKB0048

Argh! Aku terlalu fans sama anime yang satu itu T^T

Selain itu, terima kasih banyak untuk orang pertama yang nge-review *membungkuk tanda hormat*

Nah, sedikit penjelasan, judul fic ini memang mirip dengan judul-nya Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince. Ahaha ... aku emang nge-fans sama movies ini. Awalnya aku, sih, cuma kepikiran buat cerita tentang vampire. Karena bingung, maka kuambillah judul Harry Potter itu! Hahahaha *evil laugh*

Kemudian, Neo Verona itu kuambil dari anime Romeo X Juliet. KYAAA! Salah satu anime favoritku! XD

Dan yangh aku sesali, Moon 1 ini lebih ke-romance daripada vampire T^T

Yah ... tapi pada awalnya, memang genre-nya romance, kan?

Sekian dulu, terima kasih. Mohon dukungannya untuk menuju ! (^▼^)


End file.
